


The OTPodcast: Fanfiction 101

by DJClawson, Losyark, stubliminalmessaging, The_OTP



Category: Multi-Fandom, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Canon, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Audio, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fanon, Gen, Gender Issues, Headcanon, Mary Sue, Meta, Podcast, Shipping, Slash, Tumblr, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/pseuds/DJClawson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In Episode 1, the mod and contributors take fanfiction back to it's very basics and discuss Star Trek's place in it's history, defend Mary Sues, weigh the pros and cons of AO3, FF.net and Tumblr, and generally explore what fanfiction is and who it's for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Fanfiction 101

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
